Donkey Kong Country
Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance Virtual Console |genre = Platform, Side-scroller |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = ELSPA: 3+ (SNES, GBC) ESRB: K-A (SNES), E (GBA, VC) OFLC: G (SNES, GBC, VC) |platform = Super NES Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance Virtual Console |manual = |media = 32-megabit SNES cartridge GBC cartridge GBA cartridge |requirements = |input = |pregame = |nxtgame = Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (1995) }} Donkey Kong Country is the first game in the ''Donkey Kong Country'' series, first released on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1994 and later re-released on the Game Boy Color, the Game Boy Advance and the Wii's Virtual Console. This game, along with the other two Donkey Kong Country games, were delisted on the Virtual Console on November 2012 in North America without awareness (November 25, 2012 in Europe, but with awareness). It stars Donkey and Diddy as the playable characters. It later received three sequels; Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Country Returns. It also has a semi-sequel called Donkey Kong Land. Story The story as taken directly from the game's manual; Storms lashed the rugged terrain of Donkey Kong Island, home of the famous video game ape and his family and friends. Near Donkey Kong's tree house, a small monkey named Diddy cowered in fear of the savage lightning which periodically illuminated the lush, dark jungle that covered most of the island. Donkey Kong had assigned Diddy to guard duty on this awful night, and he was not happy about his fate. "Donkey Kong's earlier pep talk kept creeping back into Diddy's mind. "OK, little buddy," Donkey had said in this patronizing voice. "As part of your hero training, you've got to stand guard tonight over my bananas... I'll relive you at midnight, so try and stay awake until then!" Buddy? Yeah, right. Now he was alone. Alone unless you counted the unknown threats which lurked behind every tree that he glimpsed during the lightning flashes. The Kremlings were out there, this much was certain. They coveted Donkey Kong's Banana stockpile, the largest on the island, and probably in the world. A treasure in potassium and Vitamin A. The perfect food. "Ahhh... delicious Bananas..." The thought of DK's golden horde almost made Diddy forget his uncomfortable situation. But a rustling in the undergrowth and the sound of several snapping twigs brought him out of his reverie. "W-w-who goes there?!" Diddy challenged the sounds in the darkened, dripping foliage. There was no answer but the flashing of claws and teeth, followed by a fleeting vision of many reptilian eyes and a crack of thunder. Diddy somersaulted into the fray with his signature cartwheel attack, but he was quickly overcome by the weight of many scaly assistants. The enormous bulk of Klump the Kremling landed on top of Diddy, knocking him senseless. His last memory was of a hissing voice... "It'ssss the sssmall one... Ssseal him inssside thisss barrel and tosss it into the bussshesss... Donkey Kong'sss Bananasss are ourssss!" The barrel closed on Diddy, blotting out even the fleeting light of the storm. Seconds later, the barrel flew through the air, courtesy of Klump's army boot-assisted punt, and landed roughly into the jungle foliage. Diddy Kong knew no more. The entire Donkey Kong clan was oblivious as the Kremlings then loaded the Banana Horde into their Kremling karts and wheeled them off through the jungle, leaving an obvious trail of dropped fruit from their overloaded conveyances. The next morning, Donkey Kong was awakened by frantic shouting of his name. "Keep it down!!" he growled. He suddenly realized what time it was. "Morning already... I slept through my watch!" Falling out of bed and through his tree house door, Donkey Kong slid down the tree house ladder without using any of the rungs, and assumed his characteristic fighting pose, with sun-blinded, squinting eyes! One swift blow was all that was needed to leave him sprawled on the floor, face down! He groggily rolled over to see the familiar wrinkled, white-bearded, grouchy face of his old granddad "Cranky Kong" peering down at him. In his heyday, Cranky was the original Donkey Kong who battled Mario in several of his own games. "What 'cha do that for?!" Donkey Kong asked, knowing full well that Cranky was prone to cuffing him at every whim. "Take a look inside your banana cave. You're in for a big surprise!" Cranky cackled. Donkey's mind raced as he vaulted to the cave and peered inside. Instead of the dull golden glow of thousands of Bananas, there were only a few discarded peels. These had been trampled into the dirt by hundreds of reptilian feet, judging from the many three-toed footprints that covered the damp cavern floor. But what about... "Diddy's gone, too!" Cranky laughed. "That's what you get for shirking your responsibility, your good-for-nothing bum! In my days we would have been happy to stand guard in the rain, 'cause that might have meant having an extra frame of animation! Of course, having rain would have been impossible, given our pitiful processing power, but..." Donkey Kong stood there in stunned disbelief and hadn't heard most of what Cranky said. "Diddy... gone... My little buddy..." he murmured to himself. Donkey Kong was suddenly filled with conviction. "The Kremlings will pay!" he raged. "I'll hunt them down through every corner of my island, until I have every last Banana from my horde back!!" "Find your little buddy and retrieve a bunch of Bananas?!" Cranky snorted. "What kind of game idea is that?! Where's the screaming damsel in distress?!" "Diddy's obsession with being like me has gone too far! He may be a long way from being a true video game hero, but he had the guts, the reflexes, the heart... If you ask me, neither of you are ready for prime time," Cranky interrupted. "You'll never be as popular a character as I was! Why, in my heyday, kids lined up to play my games! The quarters were stacked on the machine as they waited for their turn! If you go on this ridiculous adventure, you'll be lucky to sell ten copies!" Donkey Kong fumed. He usually let Cranky's rambling roll off his back, but this time was different. "What do you know about adventuring, you flea-bitten old ape?" yelled Donkey Kong, edging closer and closer, braving Cranky's cane, until he was totally in his face. "I'm sick of hearing about your boring, single screen adventures! Diddy's in trouble, my Banana Horde is gone, and I'm going to get them all back!" Donkey Kong stormed off in search of his missing buddy, following the trail of Bananas the Kremlings had dropped. "Well, it's not exactly rescuing a Princess, but it'll do in a pinch," Cranky snorted as DK disappeared into the lush jungle. After a moment's hesitation, Cranky followed him. "The lad may just need my help..." he mumbled to himself. "Kids today... they just don't have any respect for their elders..." Gameplay Donkey Kong Country is a two-dimensional, side-scrolling action-adventure, where it is possible to play as either Donkey or Diddy Kong. The game consists of worlds, each with a different theme, and each containing a boss and other levels. The player is able to switch between the two characters while both are still alive. If one gets hurt, he disappears, and the other Kong takes control. Diddy Kong is more mobile and can jump higher, while Donkey Kong is able to defeat more powerful enemies. The game also introduces a number of animals that can be found in levels and used, each with different beneficial abilities. The active Kong rides most of these: Rambi the Rhinoceros, for example, can defeat most enemies by running into them, while Expresso the Ostrich is able to glide through the air in a limited fashion, and is faster than any other method of travel. Each animal also has a bonus level, accessed by collected three icons that depict that animal. These are chances to collect lives and bananas, 100 of which grant an extra life. Blurbs Characters Kongs *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Cranky Kong *Candy Kong *Funky Kong Animal Buddies *Rambi the Rhinoceros *Enguarde the Swordfish *Expresso the Ostrich *Winky the Frog *Squawks the Parrot Enemies *Army *Bitesize *Chomps *Chomps Jr. *Clambo *Croctopus *Gnawty *Klaptrap *Klump *Krash *Kritter *Krusha *Manky Kong *Mincer *Mini-Necky *Necky *Oil Drum *Rockkroc *Slippa *Squidge *Zinger Bosses *Very Gnawty - First boss *Master Necky - Second boss *Queen B. - Third boss *Really Gnawty - Fourth boss *Dumb Drum - Fifth boss *Master Necky Snr. - Sixth boss *King K. Rool - Final boss Levels Kongo Jungle *Jungle Hijinxs *Ropey Rampage *Reptile Rumble *Coral Capers *Barrel Cannon Canyon *BOSS: Very Gnawty's Lair Monkey Mines *Winky's Walkway *Mine Cart Carnage *Bouncy Bonanza *Stop & Go Station *Millstone Mayhem *BOSS: Necky's Nuts Vine Valley *Vulture Culture *Tree Top Town *Forest Frenzy *Temple Tempest (Sixth in the Game Boy Advance version.) *Orang-utan Gang (Fourth in the Game Boy Advance version.) *Clam City (Fifth in the Game Boy Advance version.) *BOSS: Bumble B. Rumble Gorilla Glacier *Snow Barrel Blast *Slipslide Ride *Ice Age Alley (Fourth in the Game Boy Advance version.) *Croctopus Chase (Third in the Game Boy Advance version.) *Torchlight Trouble (Sixth in the Game Boy Advance version.) *Rope Bridge Rumble (Fifth in the Game Boy Advance version.) *BOSS: Really Gnawty's Rampage Kremkroc Industries Inc. *Oil Drum Alley *Trick Track Trek *Elevator Antics (Fourth in the Game Boy Advance version.) *Poison Pond (Third in the Game Boy Advance version.) *Mine Cart Madness (Sixth in the Game Boy Advance version.) *Blackout Basement (Fifth in the Game Boy Advance version.) *BOSS: Boss Dumb Drum Chimp Caverns *Tanked Up Trouble *Manic Mincers *Misty Mine *Necky Nutmare (This level is exclusive to the Game Boy Color version.) *Loopy Lights *Platform Perils *BOSS: Necky's Revenge Regional differences Version differences Gallery Alternate Titles *"超级大金刚"—Simplified Chinese spelling *"Super Donkey Kong"—Japanese title *"Donkey Kong Country 1"—Informal title *"Donkey Kong 2001"—Japanese title (Game Boy Color) *"DKC"—Common abbreviation *"Chaoji Dajingang"—Chinese title *"ドンキーコング2001"—Japanese spelling (Game Boy Color) *"スーパードンキーコング"—Japanese spelling References External links Database *[http://mobygames.com/game/donkey-kong-country Donkey Kong Country on MobyGames.] *[http://dkc-atlas.com/dkc Donkey Kong Country on the DKC Atlas.] Wikis *[http://tcrf.net/Donkey_Kong_Country Donkey Kong Country on The Cutting Room Floor.] *[http://therwp.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_Country Donkey Kong Country on The Rare Witch Project Wiki.] de:Donkey Kong Country es:Donkey Kong Country fr:Donkey Kong Country it:Donkey Kong Country no:Donkey Kong Country ru:Donkey Kong Country ja:スーパードンキーコング pl:Donkey Kong Country da:Donkey Kong Country Category:Games released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Games released for the Game Boy Color Category:Games released for the Game Boy Advance Category:Games in the Donkey Kong series Category:Virtual Console games Category:1990's games Category:Donkey Kong Country